This invention relates in general to heating systems and in particular to two pipe steam heating systems.
Although extensively used, thermostatially steam trapped radiator systems exhibit a number of perplexing disadvantages. For example, thermostatic steam traps are susceptible to failure and such failures are difficult to diagnose. Generally, faulty traps are diagnosed with relatively expensive infrared equipment that must make difficult distinctions between operating temperatures of about 190.degree. and 210.degree. F. Even after a given trap has been accurately diagnosed as faulty the repair thereof is a relatively expensive process. Another disadvantage is relatively poor energy efficiency resulting from the steam traps discharge of condensate at either steam temperature or slightly below. That factor also is responsible for the annoying hammering, clapping and vibration sounds commonly associated with such systems. Still other problems associated with thermostatic steam trap radiator systems stem from the restrictions to high temperature condensate in many municipal sewage systems.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved steam heating system that alleviates many of the problems encountered by users thermostatic steam traps.